


I knew you'll freak out

by Rimeko



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Friendship, Love, kastle - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimeko/pseuds/Rimeko
Summary: Foggy and Karen are sharing a few beers in her appartment when an unexpected visitor come in. Well... Karen isn't really surprised, while Foggy is seriously questionning his friend's sanity.(One-shot)





	I knew you'll freak out

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write about Foggy's reaction to Kastle XD  
> (And as english isn't my natural language : feel free to point out any mistake, if you see it !)

It was Thursday night and Foggy was sitting in Karen's living room, chatting and laughing with her. They had made an habit out of it, since that time when they ran into each other in the streets, went to Josie's for a drink and ended the evening there. It felt a bit like before, it felt like home. Sometimes they talked about work, but mostly they both avoided the subject, just wanting to chill out.

Karen was getting up to get them another beers when a knock at her door made her froze.

"You were waiting for someone ?"

She didn't answer, instead she headed to the door, glimpsed through the spyhole and stopped again, hand on the doorknob. She turned back to look at Foggy.

"Just don't freak out, okay ?"

He looked back at her, puzzled.

"Why the hell should I fr-"

He stopped mid-sentence as Karen's visitor came in.

"Hey."

"Hey Franck."

"I-"

He went quiet as his dark eyes fell on Foggy. Karen ran her hand through her blonde hair with a nervous smile.

"Well, I guess you already know each other and there is no need for me to introduce you, uh ?"

Both men said nothing and she rolled her eyes. They weren't making things easier for her.

"Okay. Foggy, I'm fine with you staying here, and I assume you know where the beers are. Franck, are you hurt ?"

While talking she scanned his body, looking for any injuries, but she couldn't find any – except the bruise on his left cheek, but this one wasn't from this day.

"I should leave" He muttered while turning back to the corridor.

She hold him back and, by doing so, she caught a glimpse of a rather long gash on his back.

"You won't be able to stitch that by yourself."

She pulled him gently back into her flat and he followed.

"I'll catch my first aid kit."

She headed to her bathroom and, from the corner of her eye, she saw Foggy coming behind her.

"Karen, god damnit, you do remember that guy is a mass murderer right ?" He muttered hastily as soon as she closed the bathroom door behind them.

"He will never hurt me."

"How could you be so sure ? He's a freaking psycho !"

"And he can probably hear you right now, you know ? My walls aren't that thick."

Foggy gulped down his saliva. When he talked again, it was several tones lower.

"Fuck, Karen. Do you realize what you are doing ?"

She nodded, arms crossed against her chest, a disgruntled look spread accross her pretty features.

"I'm all grown-up you know."

"Doesn't seem like it" He said under his breath.

"What ?"

He didn't answer, rather going back into the matter :

"And I guess it's not the first time he came like this. How many others were there ?"

Her eyes widened.

"I... Maybe a dozen... ? Well, no, I... I don't know" She finally admitted, shaking her head.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Tell me you're crazy."

She gave him a hard look.

"Mind your own business."

"Actually, a lunatic killer sought by all city police is sitting in the very apartment I'm currently in, I think it's rather normal than I freak out."

"You should have tell it before that you are only worried about your own safety. I could have led you to the front door" Karen replied harshly.

"I'm worried about you too ! How did this... madness even begin ?"

She shrugged.

"He came here one time, bleeding out. I couldn't let him die in front of my door."

"You could have call an ambulance !"

"And he would have been sent to jail, where half of the inmates want him dead !"

"Why does his safety means so much to you ?"

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, looking uneasy all of a sudden.

"Because he... he's important to me."

"And what are you to him ? His nurse ?"

"No ! I'm... I'm more than that."

"It doesn't look like this" He snapped.

He didn't like the look she suddenly had on her face. He didn't like it at all.

"Wanna bet ?" She teased before exiting the bathroom.

He followed her... and decided that the kitchen looked like a very comfy place when his gaze fell on a bare-chested Frank Castle.

There he tried to gulp down his nervousness with a bottle of beer. However, just hearing the two of them casually talking was almost worse, so he eventually got back into the living room. Castle had his eyes half-closed as Karen finished the stitching part – Foggy actually wondered where she had learnt to do that. For his part, he was just horrified by the man's numerous scars – bullet wounds, knife cuts – a lot of steel had left its mark accross his skin.

But Karen seemed totally at ease about it, joking with the man, a subtle smile playing at the corners of her lips, like she was accustomed to this view... which was probably the case. Oddly, it makes Foggy want to throw up.

"I'm done" She finally stated. "I'm just gonna wash my hands, I'll be right back."

She went around Foggy, who was still standing at the entrance, and pushed him a little so that he stumbled into the living room.

"Traitor" He muttered as Castle turned his head to him.

The man just looked at him from head to toes and Foggy felt his throat go dry.

"She talks a lot about ya."

It took him several seconds to understand that Castle was talking to him.

"Ah, yeah, I guess... er... Well, on the other hand she never mentionned you."

As soon as the words had escaped his mouth he wondered how the hell it had seemed like a good thing to say.

"For my defense, I have actually planned to make it comes to you... one day or another" Karen stepped in. "I knew you will freak out."

"Damn well I would" He muttered under his breath.

There was a minute of awkward silence after that.

"I should leave." Frank eventually repeated.

"Do you got your car ?"

"... Nah."

"Then you stay."

"I-"

"It's raining cats and dogs outside."

He gave up the fight a bit too easily to Foggy's taste :

"As you wish ma'am."

"Stop calling like this !"

He chuckled.

"I assume you know the way to the bedroom." Karen added.

Before Foggy could fully appreciate the meaning of this sentence, she put herself on tiptoes and kissed Frank on the lips.

"His nurse, uh" She whispered to her friend as she walked past him.

 

* * *

 

He woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly-made pancakes, only to discover that Franck freaking Castle himself was cooking, with a half-asleep Karen was sitting next to him. She was holding a cup of coffee and wearing only a black T-shirt that was far too large for her... and had a white spray-painted skull on it.

Foggy decided within a heartbeat that he had a very urgent meeting to attend at his lawyer cabinet.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, what really inspired me for this comes at the end - it was that T-shirt Karen's wearing ^^ (I have almost the same now, and hand-made lmao)  
> Thanks for reading ! I would love to hear your thoughts about it :)


End file.
